Hetalia Various X Sick Reader
by BreakingReality13
Summary: You're sick and who else to help you get better than your favourite nation? Each chapter is an X Reader with a different country c: Rated T for cursing. Especially because of Romano.
1. The Hero

**America x Sick!Reader**

"YO DUDE! I BROUGHT SOME HAMBURGERS OVER!"

You groan and try to return to sleep as you hear Alfred break your door open. "DUDE! Uh. Dude? Burgers?" The American doesn't take a moment to even _think_ about privacy. _((Don't think like that! MATHIAS!)) _You nearly fall out of bed when he bursts into your bedroom.

"Whoa, dude! Are you, like, sick or some crap?"

If you weren't sick, you'd give your best eye roll and sarcastic comment.

You burrow deeper in your mess of blankets. God, of all annoying people, Alfred F. Jones? Your headache gets worse at the thought of him. "Don't worry, dude! I _AM_ the hero after all, so... THE HERO IS HERE TO TAKE CARE OF YA, Y/N!"

Oh fucking hell.

The American grins and presses his lips to your forehead. You're not sick enough to take this lightly. You yelp in protest and shove him off. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?! AMERICA YOU'RE A FRICKIN' IDIOT!" He stares at you, surprised. "What? I was just checkin' your temp! It's actually more accurate to check with your lips. What did you think I was doing?" Alfred smirks at you. You smack your palm to your forehead, wiping off the area he had made contact with you.

"So! Since you can't eat burgers, I'll make you some chicken noodle soup while _I_ eat them! But you're coming with _ME!_"

You gasp as he slings you over his shoulder and carries you to your favourite leather chair that sits in front of the TV. Alfred turns it on and changes it to your favourite show. How did he know? He never really pays much attention to you. The American idiot _((*sings* I DON'T WANNA BE AN AMEEEERICAN IDIOT!- OWI'MSORRY STOP HITTING ME)) _only interrupts you mid-sentence.

In about ten minutes, Alfred sets a bowl of Cambell's soup onto the coffee table right in front of you. "Thanks," you murmur, sipping a spoonful."Not a problem!" he responds with his smile.

His annoyingly cute smile.

Okay, as much as he annoys you, he's a pretty genuine friend. Alfred may not ever listen to you, but he even knows where you hide the extra key to your house... Which he didn't bother to use today. Great. You'll have to fix the door later, with the help of your friends Sweden and Finland, of course. _((Because Sweden can assemble furniture, and Finland is just there to be cute... lol))_

"Hey, uhm, I was just thinking... Why did you come to my house anyways?" you ask, glancing at the dirty blonde. He looks taken aback. The nation awkwardly scratches the back of his neck. "I don't really know, actually. But does the awesome hero _need_ one? Plus imagine if I hadn't come to your aid!"

God, you don't know whether to yell at the idiot or blush.

"Well, thank you for coming then, I guess," you mutter with an averted gaze. You aren't blushing. Good. You aren't yelling. Also quite good. But why can't you just tell him you like him? Oh yeah. You're a stubborn tsundere. _((CUTIE VEEE~! __Italy: but aren't you-a describing yourself? __NONONO __Italy: Ve..''__))_

"Are you alright, (nickname)? You've been staring at me for a while, dude."

Oh crap. Did you just blow your own cover?! Dammit. You curse mentally. "I'm fine! Actually, I think my headache started lessening or some shit. So yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry. At all." You can't even convince yourself. The lies just come that easily. And you never really bother trying to stop them...

Wait.

The only people that call you (nickname) are Tino, Mathias, Feli, and occasionally Heracles. But Alfred? All he ever referred to you as was either dude - which he used on practically everyone - or just Y/N. You sigh. You need to say it already. Get it off your chest.

"Alfred.. I-I need to tell you something, alright? And if you judge me or tease me I'll beat the crap out of you."

He nods. "I swear on my awesomeness!"

"Okay. Well. I like you. And also, I'm really light headed right now. I'll probably head to sleep soon.. Looks like my gross cold hasn't gone away yet."

"Wait. You.. like me? Haha, dude, I know! We're awesome friends!" Alfred exclaims with a chill laugh- even with his cool attitude his ears are bright red. _"Alfred freaking Jones, you know what I mean!"_ you yell, blushing.

"And Y/N freaking L/N,_ I LIKE YOU TOO!"_

Your eyes widen, locked on his sky blue eyes. "Wait, what?!"

"I've liked you for a while, dude. I just never got around to telling you," he explains with a lopsided grin.

"Well.. Psh, whatever! Ignore what I just said, I'm delirious. I'm going to take a nap, you should head home. Thanks, I guess," you say to him, tossing your bowl into the dishwasher. Alfred simply strides over and grabs your wrist. "Didn't we both just confess to each other? C'mon! I helped you out. Hero gets one gift from the princess?"

You want to yell yes. But instead you groan and agree.

"Let me cuddle with you~!" _((pfft don't think wrong he's just spooning with you))_

You spend the rest of the evening napping, the most annoying and adorable hero of all time by your side.


	2. The Swearing Tsundere Italian

**Romano x Sick!Reader**

You hate being sick.

Like, legit hate.

Fortunately for you, it's a simple cold. You don't have all the symptoms, God that would be terrible, but you have enough. Sore throat, headache, dizziness. And you are freezing! You feel as if suddenly you've dropped to below freezing. Even with all the blankets and your hugest and comfiest sweater on, you feel like you're about to freeze.

Speaking of freezing.

Oh, did I mention? You're watching Frozen to make up for the time you _could_ be spending procrastinating with your friends.

In the middle of Love is an Open Door - or should I say, Your Mental Rant Against the Antagonist Hans - your phone rings. You know that ringtone.

"He-" a moment to cough, "-llo?"

"Ahh, chica! Are you alright?! You don't sound too good!" Antonio's bright voice yells through the speaker. He always makes you smile. "Noooo, I'm perfectly fine and not dying," you say with a sarcastic, light tone. "Okay, well.. Don't die. Or esle I'll have to send England over to reverse death! Haha, keep safe, mi amiga!"

The Spaniard's end of the line dies.

What a nice conversation; sweet and simple.

You toss your phone to the side and unpause the Disney movie.

_[Twelve minute time skip brought to you by Flying Mint Bunny~]_

The doorbell rings, making you jump. Who is at your house and _why?_ The others should be at a World Meeting.. It's a Saturday, after all. And a dark one; the storm made you jump again as the thunder crackled maniacally.

You pity yourself and the person at your door, so you quickly crawl out of your fort of pillows and blankets to answer.

"Y/N! YOU BASTARDO, I HAD TO STAND IN THE RAIN THE WHOLE TIME!"

Lovino stomps into your house, soaked. His dark auburn hair gleams in your dimly lit living room. "Che cazzo? (What the fuck?) Why is it so dark in here, eh?!" the angry Italian asked. You sigh. "Chill. Look, I'm really sick so I don't want to have to deal with your problems right now. I'm in the middle of one of the best movies of all time," you mutter, returning to your once warm fortress.

Then you remember.

"A-Ah! Sorry, uhm, need some spare clothes? I mean.. You're soaked, dude.. Or you could freshen up in the bathroom while I dry your clothes," you offer, your sickly pale face suddenly lighting a bright red. Romano stares away with his usual scowl. "Fine. Only because you offered, you idiot ragazza!"

As you wait for the dryer to finish with his clothes, you return to watching Frozen. You'd be singing your lungs out if you hadn't had such a sore throat. The shower upstairs stops. 'Well, Lovi's finished... With his emerald green eyes and curl- Don't think about him. Stop. STOP. You are NOT in love with Lovino Vargas, the most angry and tsundere _cutie_ ever.. That's it. I'm in love. I hate myself.'

The dryer stops. You grab his clothes and head up your wooden stairs. You open your mouth to call for him when you hear-

_ "When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie_

_ That's amore_

_ When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine_

_ That's amore_

_ Bells will ring ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling_

_ And you'll sing "Vita bella"_

_ Hearts will play tippy-tippy-tay, tippy-tippy-tay_

_ Like a gay tarantella..."_

That blush from before springs up again. Why, _why_ did you have to hear him sing?! _((Well, fate made you. I'm fate. Sorry, friend... NOT!)) _His singing is gorgeous. You want to stay there and listen all day, but you've got to give him his clothes. Oh God this will turn out well.

"L-LOVI!" you yelp, trying to act like you're still downstairs. He immediately stops singing. "W-WHAT?!" Romano growls back. "I've got your clothes.. so, I'll just leave them outside the door, alright? OKAYWELLBYE!" You drop his warm clothes at the door as you said and quickly scramble back to your warm hiding place. The sound of a door creaking open and then slamming shut is heard.

"But Elsa, it's _true love!"_

You sigh. "Anna, Anna, Anna..." you murmur with a sigh. "What the hell are you watching?" Romano slips onto the couch, right behind your fortress. You stare at him, your e/c eyes growing wide. "You haven't seen Frozen before?!" You sound as if you found out he had cancer. He rolls his eyes. "Well it looks like a stupid kid's movie, Y/N," the Italian grumbles. You jump up and grasp his shoulders, gazing deeply into his grassy green eyes. He blushes. "Get off me, ragazza!" You stumble back, having a coughing fit. You cover your mouth with your hand and feel something. A small spray of blood stains your hands.

"Y/N, are you okay..?!"

Suddenly Romano grabs you by the wrists. He twists your hands so he can see the crimson. "I'm f-fine, Lovi," you whisper hoarsely, your voice cracking with the obvious lie. The Italian facade flickers, allowing you a quick glimpse of his real expression.

Complete worry and terror.

Romano makes you sit down as he rushes to your medicine cabinet. He grabs a bottle of cough medicine. "Oh no you don't!" you yelp, diving back into your mess of blankets and pillows. "Cretino! (Idiot!) You shouldn't do that!" He tugs you out, trying to be gentle. You immediately clamp your mouth shut. Even with the coughs trying to force their way out, your mouth stays closed. Your favourite Italian - did you really call him yours? - _and_ your favourite Italian?! - sighs.

"Don't be stupid, Y/N! Unless you want me to force you to drink it!"

A devious gleam flickers in his eyes.

That you - being oblivious, innocent.. his type - don't notice.

He smirks. "Alright, fine. Have it your way!"

Romano suddenly leans in and steals your first kiss. _((Yeah you've never had your first kiss. Good for you, dear3))_ Your eyes widen with surprise and gasp. He pulls back and shoves the spoonful of gross medicine in your mouth. "Haha! Got you," the Italian laughs with a triumphant grin. You ignored the bitter cough syrup and continue staring at him with your face heating up.

"Your face looks red as a tomato, Y/N! I could eat you up," Romano murmurs.

God, what was with him and his freaking mesmerizing eyes?!

"R-Right, uhm, why.. don't we just.. watch Frozen? Okay?"

_[Another time skip brought to you by me- THE BEST CAT AUTHOR EVER! nogoawayPrussia]_

Near the end of the movie, your mind is _still_ on that stupid kiss earlier. Seriously... What the hell was that all about? Romano seems to like the movie, to your surprise. He wouldn't seem like the type, but when does he ever take the time to act like a little kid?

Finally, you think it's time to break the ice.

The irony almost hurts. _((OW OKAY I'M SORRY STOP HITTING ME NORWAY!))_

"Lovi?"

You realize how close you both are on the couch.

"Mhm, what is it?"

"Why... did you kiss me?"

He freezes. _((NORWAY I HAD TO I'M USING FROZEN IN THIS OW DON'T YANK ON MY TAIL!JFCSDF)) _Wow, did he forget? Romano's face is almost as red as yours was earlier. "Why do you ask that?!" You roll your eyes. "Because I'm confused!" He sighs. "There's nothing to be confused about."

You know how to make him tell you.

Simply.

You reach out and yank his curl.

Oops.

"MERDA! WHAT IN FUCKING HELL?! Y/N YOU SON OF A BASTARD!" Romano yelps, wincing. You bring your face close to his. "Tell me now. Unless you'd like me to yank again." He groans miserably. "Fine..."

"Ti amo, il mio bella."

You smile.

"Ti amo anch'io!"

And a kiss, to end the stormy night. Of course, you wake up the next morning on the couch with Lovi, as you both fell asleep cuddling at the end of the movie. You're perfectly fine.. But now _your _Italian is sick!

Ah well... _That's amore!_


	3. The Gentleman

**England x Sick!Reader**

Arthur, being super intellectual as he is, decides to help you with Life Science, seeing as you're failing. Of course. However, you haven't been feeling well for the past week. You thought it would have gone away. Thought.

"-is quite simple once you try understanding little at a time... Y/N?"

You realize you had been spacing out. Everything is super, super hot. You could forget it's below freezing outside and think it was summer, actually. The Brit notices your bright red cheeks. The back of his soft hand brushes against your forehead. He immediately races to his cabinet to grab a therometer.

On a normal occasion you'd probably be flustered. Arthur Kirkland, your crush, trying to help you study _and_ taking your temperature? Absolutely surreal.

This is definitely not the normal occasion.

He takes your temperature, and by the way his verdant green eyes widen you can tell it's pretty bad. "Tell me," you murmur. "41 Celsius," the Englishman quietly answers. You a sudden icy wave of fatigue washing over you. You slump over in your seat. Arthur picks you up bridal style and carries you over to his couch. Wow, if only you weren't sick.

"Arthur... I'm fine," you whine, pouting at him. He laughs. "Y/N you are not near fine. Honestly, a lie with that temperature? I'm not a fool, love," England says to you as he wraps a blanket around you. His scent is embedded in the cloth, invading your senses. It's probably the fever getting to you, but damn you could have sworn Arthur was smiling at you as he trailed his fingers through your soft h/c hair.

You wake up groggily. You don't feel nearly as bad as before, surprisingly. "Ugh... How long was I asleep?" you mumble aloud, trying to sit up.

"Just about two hours, my dear."

My.. _dear?!_ Okay, you are _sure_ that he never calls anyone that. Maybe it's a English thing you haven't heard yet? But you haven't heard any of your favourite YouTubers or characters ever use that term..

Except for the minor exception, the Mad Hatter. He's your favourite character.

"So you don't remember, hm? You woke up earlier, probably barely conscious. I gave you a special remedy to help make your fever go down," England explains, taking a seat on the couch next to you. "Special remedy? Is that code for drugs?" you joke, still quite light headed. The blonde rolls his eyes. "No, silly. I'm equipped with a bit of magic," Arthur mumurs with a goofy smile. So much better than his usual mature expression.

"What kind of magic? Like the kind in Alice in Wonderland? The way she could shrink and double in size?" you excitedly ask. England smiles. "Maybe." You gasp. Like a dream come true. "Oh my stars. Are you serious? Could you really do a thing?!" you tug on his white button up shirt's rolled up sleeve. He tousles his hair, considering. You really want to mess with his hair yourself, honestly.

"Hmmm, would you really want me to do that?" Arthur asks, arching an eyebrow. You nod, a childish grin on your face. "Well, that'd take a bit of time to prepare though, and I don't have some of the right ingredients... But I know what I can do."

Slight disappointment washes over you.

Nonetheless, magic is magic.

"Okay, okay, just.. Do a magic-y thing!" you exclaim as you tug a little more on his sleeve. He laughs. "Alright, but first things first. Drink the rest of this," Arthur says, gesturing to the cup of what must have been the remedy from before. You drink it with ease. It's your favourite fruit, _, mixed with a chocolate flavour. Sweet.

"Finished! Now magic, magic!" you yip happily, smiling at England with rosy cheeks. He runs his fingers through his blonde hair once more. "A-Alright, I get it. Just.. Uhm, close your eyes and wait, okay?"

Oh.

You'll wait alright.

You've waited for a while.

You obey him as you close your bright e/c eyes. Arthur has to admit, he's liked you for a while. He'd been wanting to ask you over to his house to study. He'd been wanting to ask you out. Tell you that one sentence; three simply complex words. He'd been wanting to do this for so bloody long.

England presses his lips against yours, ignoring all his unnerving doubts.

You melt into the kiss.

The rest of the evening is all smiles, laughs, and definitely not at all about Science.

Unless you count the chemistry between you two.

* * *

><p><em>[AN: Goodness, it's been so long since I've been on this website! Uhm, hello! I've written the past chapters already, so I'm posting them all at once. I'll write more characters soon! I've been inspired due to the fact that I'm really sick.._

_Thanks for reading~!]_


	4. The Cheery Italian

**Italy X Sick!Reader**

"A-Aaaa... CHOO!" you yelp as you sneeze. For the fourty-sixth time. "I wish I would stop being so _sick!"_

Ding dong! Your doorbell beckons to you. You groan and slip on your f/c zip up jacket over your tank top. Upon opening the door, you're greeted by a familiar Italian.

"Ciao Y/N~! I heard you were sick so I came to help you!"

Oh. So the too friendly, overly sensitive yet somehow absolutely charming nation Italy who somehow managed to take control of your emotions. The one you've spent hours wondering how - no, _why_ - he would even waste a breath speaking to you. Oops, you've been lost in your thoughts a bit too long. And did I mention you've also had your eyes on him the whole time? _((Not at all sorry, love.))_

"Y/N..? Are you alright? Is it worse than I thought?"

How lucky are you that Feliciano is a naiive country too?

"Sorry! Just sort of, uhm, spaced out. It's nice of you to try to help me," you quickly tell him, allowing him to slip past you and into the kitchen. "It's okay! I wanted to come anyways! So, what are the symptoms of your sickness?" Feli giggles brightly. ''I wanted to come anyways'..? What does he mean... No, he did not come just to see you, this will NOT turn out like a cheesy chick flick from the 90's, Y/N!' you shake the thought, discouraging any idea of the Italian liking you past a friendship. "Uh, just some coughing, sneezing... it's a bit cold," you simply answer, a cough breaking up your sentence.

"Uh-huh... So I can't make you pasta?"

Pasta is like literally the only thing this guy ever talks about.

You're fine with that, absolutely, I mean there's nothing wrong with it. But sometimes you just wish he'd stop and say something about - you sigh at how selfish this one thought seems - you. "You can make yourself some pasta," you murmur, plopping on the sofa in your living room which is conveniently next to the kitchen. "BUT I'D LIKE YOU TO EAT SOME TOO, Y/N!" Italy whines from where he begins cooking pasta. You sneeze and clean yourself up.

"Alright, alright, Feli. You've got me this time, and this time _only_," you lie. You've eaten his pasta before. You know how delicious it is; your mouth waters at the thought.

You don't know it, but Italy is aware of this.

As he hums to himself while cutting tomatoes and moving around the kitchen to grab other spices, he smiles knowingly. You are just so cute when you're acting tough! Italy hears you switch the television on, presumably to your favourite show, f/s. He blushes at the thought of you laughing. The laugh that keeps him smiling even when he doesn't want to.

_[Twenty minute time skip brought to you by the awesome Prussia]_

"Y/N, Y/N! I'm finished~!"

And you are absolutely starving. Thank God he saved your stomach from digesting itself! You walk into the kitchen and grab a glass of water, taking it with you to the coffee table where Feliciano had set both plates with forks and napkins. Oh goodness, the spaghetti he had cooked looks delectable! "Thank you so much, Feli!" you exclaim after a fit of coughing. The Italian smiles with concern, "Not a problem, bella! Do you need medicine? You're coughing a lot."

Medicine? No. Never. It's the worst thing _ever_! Pills are too hard to try to take, especially since you get too scared to ever actually swallow. And then all syrups are bitter or too sugary. Medicine is always the very last resort. "No thanks!" you quickly answer with an uneasy laugh. Italy shrugs, slurping more pasta. At least he doesn't try to fight with you... But that might have been a tiny bit more reassuring... Goodness you want this emotional war to stop!

"Hey Y/N? I... Have been thinking a lot!"

You're yanked out of your thoughts at the sound of his voice. "Okay, it's good that you are... Not thinking is like impossible though- Anyways, uhm, what have you been thinking about?" you ramble, awkwardly twirling your fork in the mess of noodles and sauce. An insecure smile replaces his relaxed one.

"You! You're so beautiful, and I like your smile and laugh~! It makes me so happy, like pasta, but better..."

Whoa.

That's just about all you can think as your heart overloads. What are you supposed to do?! You've never had much experience in relationships- except for that one time a guy in your kindergarten class sort of stalked you. Sort of.

"I.. Are you, uh, trying to confess to me?" 'That was totally subtle,' you sarcastically think to yourself as you try to keep yourself from blushing. Feliciano chuckles softly.

"Bella, are you still unconvinced?"

'Well, yeah, just completely confused and conflicted right now, thanks,' you mentally reply. You fidget as the Italian scoots closer to you. _Almost_ too close for comfort. "...Yes?" you whimper, completely stunned. Feliciano's amber eyes gleam deviously. What's gotten into him? Maybe the wine..?

"Then let me convince you~!"

Italy presses his lips against yours, making you even more shocked. Your e/c eyes widen then you squeeze them shut as you melt into the kiss. Red sauce. Yes, that's what he tastes like.. Probably what you do too, considering you just ate some pasta as well. But it's very strong, prominent. Most likely due to the fact that it's over half his diet.

You have to pull apart to allow yourself air. The blush on your face is shared with Feli. The country grins.

"So~! Feeling any better, bella ragazza?"

"Since when did you know the cure?"

* * *

><p><em>[AN: Seems like Italy wasn't too in character... LET'S BLAME IT ON THE WINE HE DRANK, NOT AUTHOR PLEASE_

_I'm super sick right now so sick-fics are what I'm relying on._

_Thank you for reading~!]_


	5. The Maple Lover

**Canada X Sick!Reader**

You wake up as Alfred's car rumbles to a stop. You're at.. Mattie's house?! Oh no. Why were you here?

_ "Hey Y/N! Are you... alone?! And sick?! DUDE YOU CAN'T DO THAT! AS A HERO I'M GOING TO HELP YOU!"_

_ By help he meant drive you to his brother's house, of course. The American may act really dense for show - and the fun of ticking people off -, but he knew you and Matthew had a thing for each other. You were both too oblivious to notice! So it was about time he got you two together. __((*high fives America* Nice move, bro.))_

"OUT YOU GO, PRINCESS Y/N!" Alfred yells, picking you up bridal-style, making his cowlick sway in the wind. You know he's more attracted to, considering this American is loud, popular, and knows how to party hard, but sometimes.. He got really, _really_ out of hand. Yeah, you like the guy enough, but his brother on the other hand- he was something. Quiet, shy, unnoticed by anyone and everyone but you.

The country almost breaks the door with his overwhelming strength as he slams his fist against the door. "Be there in a minute!" the Canadian yelps from inside the house. When he unlocks the door, he's surprised by the sight of America carrying you in his arms.

"Hello Y/N, _America._"

The stress on his brother's name almost sounded... Angry. A strange emotion for the Canadian to you, and awfully common for the man himself. "YO DUDE! Y/N'S LIKE SUPER SICK, AND I'M A SUPER AWESOME HERO! I BROUGHT HER HERE SO YOU COULD CARE FOR YOU! I'LL PICK HER UP TOMORROW, SO DON'T BE A PERV!"

The country drops you - luckily Matthew caught you before you fell - and left like the gentleman he is. _((*cough* such sarcasm *cough)) _You had been quiet the whole time, silently admiring his violet eyes and curly golden hair. And the curl that everyone keeps you away from.

"Uhm, so Y/N... What kind of sickness do you have? Did you visit the doctor?" The Canadian asks, his cheeks glowing as he lets go of you. You want to speak, but your throat is the whole problem. Strep throat, your least favourite illness if you had to choose. You silently gesture to your throat and nod as an answer to his questions.

"So.. Your throat is hurting, and yes, you've seen a doctor, eh?"

You grin widely and nod. He smiles. "Anyways, you can come into the living room, get yourself settled and play some video games o-or whatever you'd like," Matthew says, leading you through his house. "I'll be back with some more blankets."

Only then do you realize you're shivering.

You admire Canada, the country, for its beautiful scenery and friendly citizens. What messes with you? _The cold._ You'll admit, you're pretty cool with a few snow days back where you lived before, but since this week America had dragged you to a World Meeting held in this frigid wonderland... God, you could never wear enough sweaters. Also, America had dragged you out of his house while you had just been wearing grey sweatpants and your (favourite TV show) t-shirt. Great timing.

"H-Hey, Y/N, isn't it cold? You're not really.. wearing something weather-appropriate," the Canadian says, re-entering the room with three more thick, cotton blankets. "America didn't give me time to change," you murmur, your voice cracking as you ignore the pain. Matthew simply pulls off his red sweatshirt and helps you wear it.

It's cotton and looks a bit like the Canadian flag except it was completely red with a single white maple leaf in the centre. The scent of maple syrup is so strong you could almost taste it. You blush at how warm it is.

"So, any video game you want to play in particular, Y/N?"

He has... _All_ you favourites! Holy maple, how can you even choose?!

You sit at his computer, looking through his PC games- Oh. He has _it._ You didn't think a shy and quiet Canadian like him would play this...

"Mattie, you have _Five Nights at Freddy's?!"_

_((lol what did you think I was going to say)) _He looks startled as you erupt in a fit of coughing, damaging your throat even more. "E-Eh, I'll get you a cup of tea to help your throat.. Why do you ask? It's not _that _scary, America overreacts," Canada says with a slight shrug. Wow, he's tough too? Much more tough than his weak hearted American brother, that is. He suddenly stops as he stirs your tea.

"W-Wait.. Wh-What did you call me, Y-Y/N?"

Matthew's face is a bright shade of red, his eyes glinting with surprise How cute could he get? "Mattie," you softly repeat with a childish smile. His blush spreads from his ears to his cheeks to his neck. When he returns, he has a cup of tea along with a tablet of medicine. Oh no.

"Y/N, you have to take this," Canada murmurs as you lock your hands over your mouth for the sixth time. Gross. Medicine. But, then again, no strep throat. Dammit. No other choice. You finally take the pill and wash the taste out with his tea. You can taste a hint of your favourite fruit, f/f.

_[Time skip thirty minutes because author is lazy- also, Finland says hello!]_

"O-Open the door! You're losing power, Y/N!"

"No, Bonnie's still out there, I can't risk it, man. We just can't look at the cameras right now..."

4%

"You know what, never mind, close the doors, we're screwed, Mattie."

You wince as everything shuts down. Freddy's cute little jingle begins to play, a nice little song if he didn't jump scare you afterwards. You glare at his stupid glowing face when the screen goes black. Any moment now...

Three minutes pass.

What the hell is the bear waiting for? "Uh... Freddy? Hello? Jump scare?" you cock your head slightly and squint at the screen. "Y-Y/N, maybe the game's messing up-"

Freddy pops up and screeches. You, being the silent type ((like Phil)), quickly hug Matthew tightly around his waist. He's taken aback. 'Maple she's so adorable,' the Canadian thinks to himself as he runs his fingers through your h/l h/c locks. You notice and smile at the gesture.

"C'mon, we still have to at least beat this fifth night."

The magic tea Matthew had given you had worked, like, instantly. Maybe it really was magic. I mean, he _is_ related to Arthur Kirkland, a man known for his eyebrows, tea, and magic._ ((I kinda gave you a potion. You're welcome, you get to spend the night with Canada.)) _

"Hey, Mattie, that tea and pill actually helped a lot.. Was the tea magic? I highly doubt that pill did anything," you inquire, your hand subconsciously intertwining with his free hand. _((Hello, subconscious is me)) _He laughs. "Maybe," he replies, his eyes focused on the virtual security cameras.

As you both scold each other, trying to get past Night 5, you accidentally confess.

"God, I may have fallen for you, but that doesn't give you the right to hog the control over the mouse!" you yelp, trying to grab the contraption. A pair of violet eyes and e/c eyes widen with sudden realization. You smack your hand over your mouth.

"Y-You.."

'Dammit, Y/N, what were you thinking! He probably thinks you're some crazy overly-hormonal teenage girl!' you mentally yell at yourself. Your face is bright red, but Matthew's face is as well. Out of no where he erupts in slight laughter. You're stunned. What in hell _((or heaven lol I don't know anymore)) _just happened?

Canada rubs his eye and smiles. "Ahh, maple.. S-Sorry, it's just so funny! I've been trying to tell you I-I like you for so long, and suddenly we're able to say it because of a video game," the country explains, awkwardly hugging the confused Kumajirou to his chest. You giggle too. "I know right?! A horror game got me to confess! Cripes, thank goodness I got sick, or else I wouldn't be able to do this!"

Is it the rush of adrenaline that made you insane enough to kiss him? Dunno. You only know a few things as he deepens the kiss.

One; he really does taste like maple syrup.

Two; Canada, of all people, is a dominant type.

Three; looks like you finally have a boyfriend!

* * *

><p><em>[AN: Hello! Uh, I.. Had to use Five Nights at Freddy's eventually. Sorry if it bothered you! And I'm sorry if my author's notes that are scattered in here are annoying. I just like ruining the moment because I'm immature._

_Requested by me (Canada is one of my favourites3) and Miss Annie! I hope you enjoyed c:_

_Thank you for reading~!]_


End file.
